


"this is going to be a long four months, isn't it?"

by ijustlikewriting



Series: "H, I think I'm pregnant.." [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustlikewriting/pseuds/ijustlikewriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come to bribe me, have you?”, Louis pulled the blanket up closer around his body,<br/>“I think of it more of a piece offering”, Harry smiled bashfully and tentatively held out the cup to Louis for him to take,</p>
            </blockquote>





	"this is going to be a long four months, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so late! My gcse's start on Monday so i have been revising but i hope this makes up for the lateness :)

Being 5 months pregnant is slightly better than being 4. The fatigue during the day has gone down so much which means his mood is way better- mostly. And the swelling has gone down since he has gotten Harry to rub his feet every day. But in some ways the pregnancy has gotten just a tad bit worse, he now has cravings- Louis hates them but Harry thinks, “their good Louis it means that our little peanut is growing in your belly nice and healthy”. And another downside is he is getting bigger(and rather cranky). 

 

Sitting in bed, with the duvet pulled up under his armpits and his back resting on the head board, Louis was watching Harry get dressed. He was going out with Nick Grimshaw to have a “lads” day out. As soon as Louis woke up that morning he knew he was going to have a bad day and being the perfect boyfriend he is, he decided to let Harry go without him. 

“Babe, are you sure about me going out today?”, Harry walked over and straddled Louis thighs over the duvet and kissed Louis’s neck gently.  
“Yes I told you its fine”, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him into a cuddle. They were interrupted with a knock on the door. Harry climbed off of Louis and gently pecked his lips, stroking his belly at the same time. 

“I’ll be back later baby, don’t miss me too much”, Louis snorted and flipped him off. 

“In your dreams Styles”, He walked out of the room laughing loudly which in turn made Louis chuckle. He heard Harry open the door and talk to Nick for a bit, he then heard Harry grab his keys from the bowl next to the door, signalling that he was about to leave. As soon as he heard his boyfriend leave the house he sunk back in to the pillows and went back to sleep.

He awoke 3 hours later in possibly an even worse mood than he was previously. Louis felt his stomach rumble so he groggily got out of bed and began to make his way to the kitchen, until he caught his reflection in the mirror- big mistake. 

He wore one of Harry’s baggy t-shirts to bed, it was a plain black one that just highlights the bump that Louis has and a pair of his boyfriend’s boxers as well- he likes wearing his clothes ok- one of the sleeves was hanging off of his shoulders and you could just see the top of his “it is what it is” tattoo.  
He most certainly did not like the way his ass was sticking out, or the way his stomach looked as if he had swallowed a water melon.  
“God”, Louis whined, “I look so god damn fat”, Louis look sideways into the mirror and the turned so he was facing the other way, he then took his top off and threw it to the floor completely frustrated at how it made him look so much bigger than he actually was.

“I love you baby I really do but seriously stretch marks”, Louis touched his fingers to the side of his belly where the stretched and sore red lines were. Louis sighed and took off his boxers as well and toddled into the bathroom where he turned on the shower, making sure it was on the hot mark as Harry had turned it down yesterday when he had a fiasco with some chocolate, and needed to use the shower to get the stain out before he put it into the washing machine. 

When the shower was ready he carefully got into the shower, only feeling slightly guilty at the fact that Harry would probably tell him off for getting into the shower on his own with no one else in the apartment (it’s dangerous baby- what if you fall and I’m not there) he then pulled the shower curtain across and let the hot water relax his tense muscles.   
As he was debating whether or not to use his or Harry’s shower gel, he heard the bathroom door creek open and some heavy footed footsteps cross the room. Louis poked his head out of the shower and found Harry taking his jacket off and putting on the hook on the door. 

“Haz, what are you doing?”, Louis made sure that the curtain was covering his whole body as he did not fancy the idea of his beautiful husband seeing his grotesque body.  
“Hi babe, I’m fine thanks, yeah I missed you too”, Harry smirked and walked over to Louis; now frowning at his husbands sarcasm, and delicately kissed Louis on the lips. 

Louis felt only slightly guilty when he realised what he had said, “Sorry H, course I missed you”,  
Harry smiled and winked at Louis, pecking him again on the lips, and going to lean against the sink,  
“Now what have I told you about getting into the shower when I’m not there”,

Louis huffed and shoved the curtain so that it was shut again, “Seriously Harry, I’m pregnant not disabled, I can get into the shower perfectly fine without your help”, Louis heard Harry sigh from behind the curtain.

“It’s not about that Louis, I just worry about you being alone and falling over when there is nobody here to help you up, I mean.. what if- god forbid- you landed on your stomach, hmm… what would you do then?”, Louis then felt increasingly annoyed at this, does his very own husband really think he is incapable of looking after their own baby, deep down he knew he was probably being unfair but he was tired of being babied.

“Are you seriously saying that I am not capable enough to look after my own child who hasn’t even been born yet?”, Louis washed the rest of the soap out of his hair and shut off the shower reaching out of the curtain to grab a towel, wrapping it abound himself and yanking open the curtain.  
“No babe come on, I did not say that”, Harry got up and walked towards Louis ready to help him out of the shower.

“Yes you did, you just said that you think I am going to slip when I get out of the shower and hurt our baby”, Louis refused Harry’s help instead holding onto his towel around him and carefully stepping out of the shower, making sure that Harry saw him getting out and not falling over.

Louis then stalked past Harry and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Louis dried himself off and then found some boxers, a pair of tracksuit bottoms- that may have been Harry’s but he was still mad at him- and a maternity jumper that Caroline had found for him. He then sat on the bed, he was having a bad day and all he wanted was some comfort from Harry, not a lecture on how irresponsible he was. His stomach then decided to rumble again. 

 

Harry knew that Louis was perfectly capable of looking after his body and their baby, he was just worried. It was his and Louis’s first baby and he was scared.   
He walked down to the kitchen, deciding to let Louis cool off a bit. As he entered the kitchen he saw that Louis had not made himself a drink or eaten any food yet- there not a mess anywhere in sight- so he put the kettle on and started to make some omelettes. 

When he had finished the eggs and made Louis a (perfect) cup of tea, he decided to brave it and go upstairs to see if Louis was alright. He didn’t want to take the omelette with him as Louis didn’t like eating meals unless it was at the table, as he was prone to indigestion, but he did pick up the cup of tea. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and was surprised when he found Louis curled up with a fluffy blanket on the window seat. He was looking out of the window and into the street below so he hadn’t yet noticed his approaching husband. As Harry got closer Louis turned his head to notice that Harry was moving closer, he then turned his head back to continue staring out of the window. 

“Come to bribe me, have you?”, Louis pulled the blanket up closer around his body,  
“I think of it more of a piece offering”, Harry smiled bashfully and tentatively held out the cup to Louis for him to take, 

Louis turns around and holds out his hand for the cup of tea, Harry gives it to him and waits for Louis to finish so he can put it back down for him. He gets a pleasant surprise, or just plain relief that he won’t have to sleep on the sofa tonight, when Louis shuffles forward on the seat, signalling for Harry to come sit behind him.   
Harry carefully swings one leg up on the seat and slides it in beside Louis, sitting down and bringing his other leg up so that Louis is in between them.   
Louis then leans back and Harry puts his arms around him, resting his hands on Louis’s bump. 

Harry nuzzles his head into Louis’s neck as Louis sips from his cup, “I’m sorry for being such a dick”, Harry mumbles into the skin of Louis’s neck, “I know you hate it when I do stuff like that”. 

Louis takes one of his hands off of his mug and onto Harry’s on the side of his bump. “I just feel helpless when I know that you are carrying the baby and all I can do is help keep you safe.” 

“I know harry, I know but you need to trust me, you do way more than just keep me safe”, Louis turns slightly and places one of his hands on Harry’s jaw, looking him in the eyes,  
“I seriously wouldn’t be able to get through this without you, love”, Louis used his thumb to wipe the escaped tear that had begun its trail down Harry’s cheek, “now stop crying that’s my job”.

Harry laughed wetly and pulled Louis into a kiss, although it was a bit watery, Harry could never get enough of kissing Louis.   
They pulled apart and settled back into their previous position; Louis held his cup in both hands and continued to drink his tea as Harry rubbed the bump. As Louis brought the cup back up to his lips, the baby decided to make its presence known,

“OW”, Louis hissed, “ah kidney shot,  
Harry hummed in sympathy, massaging the spot with his large hands, 

“Feels like we’re gonna have a footballer in our hands Lou”, Louis grinned,

“I bloody hope so, no offence babe but your ball skills are terrible”, Louis drained the rest of his tea and began to ease himself off of the seat,

“Oh yeah, well that is certainly not what you were saying the other night”, Louis felt his face flush as Harry helped him stand up,

“Har har, very funny, now if you will excuse me I’m going to pee”, Louis turned in the direction of the bathroom and began to walk when he felt a hand at his wrist,

“err Lou?”, Louis turned round to a sheepish Harry,

“Yes babe”, 

“be careful”, 

“this is going to be a long four months isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Those new tattoos that Harry has got... i just.. wow.   
> Em <3


End file.
